Surprise
by flyingmonkies123
Summary: Everything changed between Riley and Zane with one quick moment.


Riley walked into his room and slammed the door, before grabbing his phone, and with all his might chunking it as hard across the room as he possibly could. He looked over to review his damage seeing a slight dent in the wall and the back and battery of his phone spewed across the floor. Riley sat on the floor with his back against the bed breathing very heavily trying to suppress the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed heavily, a flood of tears washing over his arms and knees. His chest was on fire, the amount of pain he had only ever felt once in his life, when Zane broke up with him, this pain he was now feeling for a second time. He clutched his knees to his chest tightly and rested his head, still continuing to sob, he pressed the heals of his hands into his eyes, trying to force the tears to stop. He knew that even after the tears had stop the pain would still continue. He had to rethink the events, in a rational way, he was hurting himself but he needed to do it.

_Riley after finishing football practice excitedly ran to loft where his boyfriend resided. It was a Friday night and Riley was more than ready to get this weekend started, it had almost been a year since him and Zane and initially gotten together and today nothing was holding him back. He ran up the steps to the loft ready to see Zane. When Riley reached Zane's loft he noticed the door was slightly open, pushing the door fully open Riley entered the hallway and made his way towards the living room, ready to surprise Zane._

Back in his bedroom Riley cried, not wanting to remember anymore, he just wanted to sit there in his misery and cry until it didn't hurt any longer, he strode over to the wall where he picked up the remains of his phone and slowly began to piece them together. His phone vibrated when he replaced the battery and continued to turn it on. After starting up the phone buzzed uncontrollably, continuously receiving txt messages from Zane. Riley ignored everyone one of the txts and deleted them without reading, he stared at the background of his phone, it was a picture of Zane wearing one of Riley's hats, from a baseball game the went to last summer. Zane was clearly sunburned in the picture but sported a smile that couldn't be confused with anything but pure joy. Riley slammed his phone shut and placed it on his bedside table before walking back over to his earlier spot in his room, he returned and pulled his knees up to his chest again with his head down and breathed deeply.

_Riley walked into the living room of Zane's apartment ready to sneak up and surprise his boyfriend and let him know what he had in store for this weekend. After entering the room Riley stumbled backward immediately, he did not find Zane on the couch watching t.v. like he had planned. Riley gasped in surprise which resulted in the couple on the couch looking up in surprise. Riley ran out of the apartment as fast as he could and made his way home, trying to ignore the vibrating of the phone is his pocket. Trying to forget the sounds of Zane chasing after him saying "Riley no! Listen to me!" over and over again. Lastly Riley wanted, no, Riley needed to forget the smug look on Anya's face that he had seen when he walked into the apartment, the satisfactory look she carried on her face when Riley witnessed her straddling Zane, with his boyfriends lips on her own. _

Riley gasped for air again just taking deep breaths now that his sobs had slowed. He didn't know what he was feeling right now besides hurt, he couldn't see the difference right now between pain and anger. He pulled at his curls and thought back to what he had walked into again, before standing up and walking over to his bed. He stood there in disbelief as he picked up his phone again and saw seven new txt messages. He deleted them all and sat on his bed, distracting himself from everything that mattered.

Riley heard a soft tap at his door, knowing it was his mom he called for her to enter the room. When Riley looked up from the bed he only saw a drifting smile, a purple shirt and hair which defied gravity. Riley stood at his bed, this time feeling anger, his face reddened, his fist clenched and he immediately turned his back to the door.

"Riley, I know you don't want to hear anything i have to say right now, but Riley. I have to explain, please." As Zane said this Riley turned around facing his former lover. Zane could see the obvious pain in Riley's eyes, an expression he had never had the misfortune of witnessing before was now being thrust in his face.

"Zane I can't, I need you to, Zane..." Were the only angry murmurs that exited Riley's lips, he could feel his blood starting to boil and pressure pushing behind his ears.

"Riley, she attacked me, you know me Ri I'm gay, I don't like girls in the slightest bit, she followed me home from school and asked if we could talk, she started going on and on about how depressed she was and before I knew it she was on top of me, Ri I was just as surprised as you, I promise!" Zane said all of this in a rush, trying to get everything off of his chest and quickly, before Riley exploded.

"Zane, GET OUT." Riley said darkly under his breath, not being able to talk any louder than that, for the fear his voice would crack and he would burst into tears.

"Ri, please I needed you to know. Ri I love you, I loved you more than anyone else I've ever been with just please." Zane said this with a torn expression on his face just wanting the boy he loved back in his arms, where he belonged.

"Zane, she's been after our relationship since day one! How could you not have seen this! It's why I ended my friendship with her ages ago! She was jealous, she was sickly jealous, and I can't believe that you gave into it, I just.. I can't believe it Zane. After everything EVERYTHING we've been through together." Tears fell from Riley's blue eyes now his fists still clenched in anger. Riley still had more to say though.

"Zane you say you were surprised, but I saw your face, you.. You were enjoying it!" As Riley shouted this, the deepest color of red Zane had ever sported flushed across his face.

"I.. I.. I was not Riley!" Zane stuttered.

"Get out." was the last thing Riley said to Zane. Zane slowly exited the room before heading down to his car and breaking into tears himself. He screwed up and he knew it. He placed his keys in the ignition before looking over to the passengers seat.

"Well? Did he buy it? Or did you tell him the truth?" Anya asked with curioustly spread over her face.

"He didn't buy it Anya." Zane said with a sigh, a last tear falling from his face.

"Good, I was sick of lying to him anyways, now you and I can be together at last." Anya said this and reached over kissing Zane on the cheek. Zane turned into Anya and kissed her back, at least he wasn't lying to Riley anymore.

Two stories above Riley peered behind his curtains, and watched the couple in the car below him slowly kissing each other passionately. Riley closed his curtains as quickly as possible before going over to his bed and lying down, the sobs as deep as ever emerging from his chest and eventually taking over his whole body until he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
